


А что с блинами?

by Alex_Licht



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зелл и Сельфи играют в снежки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А что с блинами?

\- Ай, холодно же!! - завопил Зелл. Еще бы - подлая Сельфи подкралась сзади, напрыгнула на него и попыталась засунуть снежок ему прямо под воротник.  
\- Не ври, по тебе не похоже! - она звонко рассмеялась и пустилась в бегство.  
\- Ах, ты! Месть моя будет страшна!  
Снежок, еще снежок - но все мимо. Сельфи слишком ловко уворачивалась.  
\- Мазила!!   
Вместо того, чтоб отвечать ей, Зелл решил быстро-быстро налепить еще снарядов.  
\- Квистис, а что там с блинами?  
\- Риноа сказала, что через полчаса уже будут. - Квистис не участвовала в игре. Она лепила снеговика чуть поодаль от "воюющих". На "плечи" почти готовому снеговику была накинута полоска белого меха, а в "руке" красовался деревянный ганблейд.  
\- Ммм... ясно... - задумчиво протянула Сельфи, уже предвкушая трапезу.  
И тогда - фьють! - страшная месть Зелла наконец настигла ее - снежком прямо в лоб.


End file.
